leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heimerdinger/@comment-5068528-20120601224947
About the Heimerdinger Rework Everyone who is calling for buffs needs to remember that Heimerdinger is quite strong on Dominion. Any buff for summoners rift also buffs him in dominion. Most suggested buffs would make him way to strong (as in totally OP) in dominion. Why is he so strong there? Because there he can play tower defense almost all game long. On summoners rift, his biggest drawback is being too stationary and as such, not good in team fights, that 95% of the time happen away from his defense position. He can push pretty well though, but lacks speed and escape mechanisms to do so safely while split pushing. What buffs could be done to make Heimerdinger stronger on SR, but not affect him that much on dominion? Such that enable him for a more mobile playing style. My ideas to accomplish that: His Ulti changes. He no longer receives buffs to his other 3 skills but gains a new skill: Hextech Stasis Device M1: ACTIVE: Heimerdinger is put in a protective bubble for (1,5/2,25/3) seconds, which prevents any abilities or attacks on him, while not being able to attack either. While in stasis, he can move with (70/85/100%) of his current speed. All current crowd control effects or auras on him are not affected. PASSIVE: Heimerdinger receives a movement speed bonus of 10/15/20%. This is effectively an escape mechanism that helps him moving in (or out) of the hot zone of a team fight when running from a gank while pushing. In-Game graphics should be very obvious he is under the effect of this spell so intelligent enemy players wont waste their time and abilities on him while he is immune. The passive makes him more mobile, obviously. Both are things that wont affect his dominion play too much as he effectively looses some damage from his old ulti passive and he cant deal damage while under the effect (except for his turrets). He regains some cooldown time while under the effect, but so do his enemies. He also looses his ice shots and as such, some cc. One of the things that make Heimer so bad in team fight is that most of his damage is (relatively) undirected. To regain some of his lost damage potential, his grenade becomes a much more potent nuke (100% Ability power modifier instead of 60%). The area of effect for the damage is decreased to ~220. This makes it less AOE and rewards intelligent enemy positioning a bit to counteract the increased damage. The stun radius is increased to half of the AOE radius to make the effect a bit less hard and luck dependent (even on close range). The grenade as such remains a very hard skillshot, but it will be more rewarding if you manage to hit with it on longer range. It also means that in late game, getting close to Heimerdinger is way more risky. This increases his zoning ability in team fights while indirectly protecting him better. Buffing his turrets is almost always a bad idea when trying to keep him balanced in dominion. Only allowing him to relocate turrets would be beneficial. As such, he could, while having 2 turrets alive, be able to place a turret while loosing an old turret without having the appropriate stack ready. Doing so, however, resets his stack cooldown and he receives a 10 seconds cooldown on the skill to prevent him from just replacing turrets every time they're about to die. He now effectively has 3 turrets ready for a team fight, but only 2 can be active at the same time. Basically, that means his turret health is increased by 50% at the cost of 70-110 mana. In dominion this means a slight buff at the cost of sustain. Discuss ^^